epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Mike Haggar vs. Axel Stone. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 7.
Hello once again, boys and girls, I am finally back with another rap battle, hurrah! At least I'll get to say that I got a battle out during my Thanksgiving break, even though I've been procrastinating it along with my research papers for a while. Anywho, happy late Thanksgiving, blahblah, let's cut the chat and meet the contenders! TONIGHT, in this lyrical grand slam, two side-scrolling beat 'em up games with classic rivalry meet- Mike Haggar, a fighting mayor from the Final Fight series, goes against Axel Stone, (arguably) the main character of Streets of Rage series! I like to thank a random AWC who suggested this- it seems like you read my battles, so if you see this, thank you, I always wanted Haggar in a battle. And you know who else wanted Haggar in a battle for a long time? Lak. This is for you, brotha. Oh, and also, yes, I got a new avatar. Yes, this is Digimon. No, I won't be keeping it, this is just for December. I'll be going back to being Tenth Doctor once Christmas is over. :P Now that's settled, let's go! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Haggar_1.png|Mike Haggar Stone_1.png|Axel Stone EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! MIKE HAGGAR! VERSUS! AXEL STONE! BEGIN! Axel Stone: (starts at 0:18) This is your Final Fight, old man! I'll hunt down this Teddy! So be ready! For you, even my Bare Knuckles will be deadly! I've got the Grand Upper, I'll bring you to your knees in fact, both with my fist and my rhymes, call it the Double Impact! You may be a Street Fighter, but you sure aren't Street-wise Ask your daughter, if she's not too busy getting kidnapped by bad guys! Your time's up! Just stick to politics and don't try to mess with me! Or I'll piledrive this Macho Man wanna-be straight into a tree! Mike Haggar: (starts at 0:38) Who dare challenges the Slam Master, the one and only fighting Mayor? Oh, it's just a Cody rip-off; son, you messed with the wrong playa! I'll show you the real Streets of Rage when I leave your ass shattered, so cut the chatter, this swagger's got moves, call me Mike Jaggar! Draw Mr. X on your face after I rip apart your whole gang, I'm cleaning out your wretched streets from your filth with a bang! Like the crime rates in my city, on the mic- I'm killin' it! You musta been Stoned to believe that I'd crash like your syndicate! Axel Stone: (starts at 0:58) Calm down now, grandpa, we don't want you to piss on your bed! You call yourself manly when you've got a ponytail on your head? You're a steroid-filled Zangief, only with no actual skills, So the Metro Slum's Scum can take an express right back to loserville! You're a joke! Your rhymes belong in the'' Saturday Night Slam Masters!'' Ask Cody's family, your policies are nothing but a disaster! Look at the polls, the Haggard Braggar might need a new job, mate; Because I just won the election against this muscle-brained candidate! Mike Haggar: (starts at 1:18) You got me angry, boy! Now I'm spitting lyrical Rapid Fire Fist! Suplex this Ryu wannabe! Tell your dojo that they're dismissed! Cause I take the lead! Like your streets, leave you in debris, I'll show all a proper gender equality, starting with this pussy! My pecs will make you Shiva, so you can go back to button bashing Kid, you got no class; I could beat you just with my mustache! You wimpy little maggot, Muscle Bomber is leaving you flattened- It seems in this Ring of Destruction, I've slaughtered another dragon! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! (The logo gets flipped backward and struggles like it's in a wrestling match) UGH! ARGH! RAP BATTLES OF... OW! VIDEO GAMES!!!! Poll WHO WON? Mike Haggar Axel Stone Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts